A device for arranging printing formes on a forme cylinder of a printing press is known from DE 10 238 106 A1. A storage device for use in storing printing formes is displaceable, as a complete unit, in the axial direction of the forme cylinder, relative to printing forme mounting positions which are arranged side by side on the forme cylinder.
A method of arranging manipulator heads to be movable in the axial direction of the forme cylinder is known from DE 10 2004 052 020 A1. This device is usable to position printing formes in relation to a preset lateral register, and to simultaneously change printing formes that are to be arranged side by side in the axial direction.
A method of arranging printing formes that will be arranged on a forme cylinder side by side in a storage device is known from DE 10 2005 039 773 A1. The printing formes are spaced the same distance from one another as the printing formes that are arranged side by side on the forme cylinder in its axial direction, and keep this spacing as close as possible.
A device that uses a transport assembly to axially position printing plates during mounting on a cylinder of a rotary printing press is known from EP 808 714 B1. An arrangement is provided for positioning the printing plate on the cylinder, in a position on a cylinder section that is assigned to the printing plate. That position is preselected from a plurality of positions lying axially side by side. A plurality of stops or a plurality of sensors are assigned to a printing plate that is assigned to a specific cylinder section.